Toy kits have long been available to entertain children and adults alike. Toy kits provide children in particular with a creative outlet, and advantageously contain most, if not all, of the components necessary to create a useful or aesthetically pleasing finished product. Toy kits allow a user to create a finished product, and be entertained in the process, without having to first gather together multiple components, especially materials with limited availability and/or those that cannot be found in the appropriate quantities for a small-scale project. Typically, an adult will help one or more children use a toy kit, providing varying degrees of supervision or guidance, depending on the age of the child or children using the kit. Toy kits can be used in the home with a parent supervising a child, in the school with a teacher supervising a class, or in any other environment where a child can be entertained. Toy kits are frequently preferred by adults because they are relatively easy to use and they include at least most of the necessary components. Children also frequently prefer toy kits because they include novel and unusual materials, are entertaining to use, and allow children to create finished products.
Kits with holiday and seasonal themes are popular because they help children create a unique two- or three-dimensional art project that can be placed on display during the appropriate season. For example, kits for dying and decorating eggs are popular in the springtime, kits for carving pumpkins are popular during the Halloween season, and gingerbread house kits are popular during the winter months. However, these kits require a significant investment of time or resources outside of what is included in the kit itself. For example, an egg decorating kit requires hard-boiled eggs, a pumpkin carving kit requires pumpkins, and a gingerbread house kit needs an adult to make and bake the gingerbread. Thus, there is a need for a toy kit that does not require additional materials that are not readily available in a home or school.